


I Dab every Morning when I Wake up

by Hobieroller



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Perv!Yugyeom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yugyeom - Freeform, bambam - Freeform, blowjob, dabdab, kpop, mellino, noplot, porn for porns sake, smutaf, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobieroller/pseuds/Hobieroller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh… Oh no, here we go. He’s fucking dabbing, again.<br/>Then Yugyeom heard his roommate saying “I dab every morning when I wake up” and he burst into laugh. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so stupid in that cute way?<br/>Something about that entire situation made Yugyeom kind of turned on, he felt like BamBam was doing all those things only for him, even though he knew that it wasn’t like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dab every Morning when I Wake up

Yugyeom was leaning on his bed, playing with his phone when a notification from vlive app appeared on the screen; it was one of the other members. He was curious to know what they were doing without him, so he clicked on the live.  
It was BamBam, and he was doing strange dance moves towards the camera, it was pretty embarrassing. With a grin on his face Yugyeom kept watching his little boy who, at the moment, was sitting on their sofa answering the fan’s questions.  
Oh… Oh no, here we go. He’s fucking dabbing, again.  
Then Yugyeom heard his roommate saying “I dab every morning when I wake up” and he burst into laugh. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so stupid in that cute way?  
Something about that entire situation made Yugyeom kind of turned on, he felt like BamBam was doing all those things only for him, even though he knew that it wasn’t like that.  
The fact that now he was doing a sexy dance was not helping at all. Yugyeom was in fact now completely turned on, he felt a tingling sensation under his stomach and his pants were becoming too small. He couldn’t handle that anymore. Grinning, he stood up and walked out their room towards the sofa, where that little shit was dancing again.  
He approached near the sofa, but he didn’t want to appear on the live so he stopped before he could go in. Finally he saw BamBam’s look turning towards him, so with a smirk he touched “casually” his cock in order to make sure the boy was aware of his situation.  
As expected he opened his eyes with surprise, he couldn’t even end the sentence he was saying because he was coughing so hard that his face turned all red.  
Yugyeom was dying in the wait of what would happen when he would turn off the live. BamBam mumbled a “sorry” to the camera and then his eyes returned on Yugyeom’s, who whispered “come with me” and then he passed his tongue on his lip.  
BamBam’s face was still red, but not for coughing. He felt hot streams trough his whole body. How did he even come up with this thing? Does he want him to die in front of thousands of fans?  
He certainly was cruel, but BamBam really liked it.  
“Sorry now I have to go, take care, I love you… Byee” It was a matter of seconds, the boy had already shut down his phone and he was more than ready to enter his room.

Maybe he didn’t understand well what Yugyeom meant by saying “come with me”, but…  
The room was empty.  
He looked around with a confused expression on his face, was he really that cruel?  
“This way” He heard his voice right behind his ear, it made his skin covered by bumps.  
He didn’t even have the time to turn in front of him that he already pushed him on his bed. Yugyeom blocked with his legs BamBam’ thighs and he took his face into one hand to be sure that he couldn’t look away. He came closer to his lips and murmured “You know? I have something in mind every morning when I wake up, and it’s not dab” he bit gently BamBam’s lip and then he slowly went down his neck leaving little pecks. BamBam felt shivers going down his spine and acting innocent he said “What?” but his voice was betraying his arousal.  
“I can show you, every single thing that I thought my little boy” Yugyeom was grinning again and he grabbed his hair with the hand and kissed him passionately; BamBam let a little moan slip from his mouth.  
He pulled Yugyeom away from his lips and looked at him “Well, I think I understood but maybe I need some more explanations” He grabbed his neck and kissed him again, then he tried to push him on the bed to be on him but Yugyeom took his wrists and blocked them on the pillow. “I said that I’ll show you, so you have to watch, let me do everything” Saying that he took off BamBam shirt and his. He went down through the thin body underneath him; he let his tongue go on his skin grabbing his hips. Yugyeom couldn’t resist anymore, the acting completely submitted of the other was turning him crazy. He moved a hand on his bulge feeling it hard. He heard BamBam breathing more heavily so he unbuttoned his pants and let his hand slip under his boxers, then he started stroking him slowly.  
“… My god” BamBam closed his eyes and let his feelings take charge of his body. Yugyeom looked at him nearly laughing “And this is nothing” He went faster making the other boy moan again, louder. Yugyeom started teasing him leaving small kisses on his belly. BamBam just wanted him to go on, he wanted Yugyeom inside him, but he knew that it wouldn’t be that easy.  
The younger one stopped stroking him and started caressing gently the inside of his thigh, and with his mouth went every second nearer his hard length. BamBam couldn’t think about anything but the fact that his roommate was probably about to fuck him without any hesitation and that now was on his tip with those plump lips licking his precum. He had to resist, he didn’t want to come with a small movement of Yugyeom’s lips, but it turned to be really hard. Yugyeom took his length in his mouth and started to move up and down, he let a groan slip when he heard BamBam saying his name moaning.  
“Oh my god, Yugyeom… You’re so good” He went faster and at the same time he started stroking him again. They were lucky that their room was the most far from the others, because BamBam didn’t even try to control himself and his voice, and this was turning Yugyeom even more insane than before.  
He suddenly stopped and looked at him “And it’s nothing” he repeated.  
He stood up and went near his desk where he kept hidden a bottle of lube, then he returned to his bed where BamBam was waiting for him panting and unconsciously with his legs opened. Yugyeom grabbed one of his legs and put it on his shoulder, so that he could be closer to him. He took the bottle and squeezed some liquid on his fingers. He went gently on his hole and started pushing one finger into it, it wasn’t the first time for them to do those kinds of things so it was easy to go on. He put directly three fingers and started moving them onto BamBam’ spot.  
BamBam was grabbing with his hands Yugyeom’ sheets, He knew that he was teasing him again. He could just fuck him right now, but no way, he had to bring him on the edge of his limits first.  
“Please, stop” the cracks in his voice weren’t really helpful “I’m ready”  
“Yes, I know…” He let his fingers out and then he brought his tip on his hole, and without difficulty he slowly went in, he felt BamBam’ muscles contracting and adapting on his length. Yugyeom felt his skin going dizzy at the sensation, he went a little faster. Every time he touched his prostate the other moaned, and every time it was louder.  
He was so aroused that he didn’t mind if he was too violent. He started to fuck him mercilessly, every time he went deeper and with more strength.  
He started groaning BamBam’ name who in the meantime was stroking himself panting. “I’m close BamBam, Oh yes… Jesus” At every hip thrust he felt he was closer; he felt a shiver down his whole body and reversed all of his liquid inside BamBam who, at the same time, gave his last stroke and came all over his stomach.  
Yugyeom panting heavily slipped off BamBam and leaned next to him. “I have to be sincere, I had in mind a lot of things… But I couldn’t really do them in one round” he laughed looking at his boy who was still with his eyes closed.  
“Yeah, well… We have a lot of time” He finally opened his eyes and looked back at Yugyeom smiling.  
“I’m still a mess though” said looking at his stomach, he was going to get up and take a kleenex but Yugyeom stopped him “I can handle it”.  
He jumped again on him and started licking BamBam’s cum away “I don’t know if this is gross or arousing. But you are definitely crazy Yugyeom-ah”  
“I’ve always wanted to try it” he tried to defend himself, smiling he returned on his spot on the bed “You inspire me so much things, my fantasy runs when I think of you… This was nothing”.  
Even though he’d just come he felt the tickling sensation on his cock, preannouncing the beginning of the second round.  
“You said you’ll show me, so? I’m waiting”  
He jumped on him and started kissing him sloppily, impatient. The curiosity was eating him alive.  
“You don’t waste time I see, well prepare yourself. This is going to be insane”.


End file.
